


I am done

by PandaLostInTheStars



Category: Dragon Quest IX, Dragon Quest Series
Genre: Hero swear, Spoilers for the ending, The hero is done, Tried to keep the gender unknown with they/them pronouns, hero reached their breaking point, no beta whatsoever, so sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: The hero was tired.They had fought so hard.And now Corvus could get away with everything he had done ?No. Nope.The hero was done with this bullshit.All the pression put on them finally broke their normally nice and kind spirit. It was the last straw that broke the camel's back.





	I am done

**Author's Note:**

> HI !  
> IT'S FINALS PERIOD. WHY AM I WRITING FANFIC NOW I DO NOT KNOW  
> Anyway this was a way for me to expulse my anger at the ending of dg9 XD  
> I was very salty.  
> English is my second laguage so please be indulgent with mistakes. Also I played the game in French so sorry if some names aren't the same.  
> Thanks for reading!

Corvus smiled at Serena. « We can leave now, my love… »

“ARE **YOU SHITTING ME** ?!” roared the Hero.

Everyone, Selena, Corvus, their friends and even Stella, turned to them.

The former cellestian could feel their nerves breaking. The pressure of _everything_ that had happened until now had finally gotten to them.

They had reached their breaking point.

They looked right in Corvus’s eyes, eyes blazing with fury.

“You’re just going to LEAVE ? After EVERYTHING YOU’VE DONE ?”

“G-Guardian….”

 **“SHUT UP!”** yelled the Hero, efficiently shutting Corvus up.

“You- **YOU**!” hot, angry tears rolled down their chest as they kneeled on the ground, laughing hysterically. “I lost everything because of you!” they cried. “My wings, my halo, my Master!” His voice broke on the last word. They raised their eyes. “You heard that right! Remember Aquila ? Your STUDENT ? He’s DEAD! He’s dead….” And they cried. they cried for the first time since their  first fall. They cried for their cellestellian friends that they would never see again.

For their master that died saving them. For all the innocents humans that had died.

They cried in relief because they had done it. They had saved the world.

They cried for what seemed like hours.

And everyone around them stayed silent in shock.  
Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they stood up again, wiping the tears from their face. Rage imprinted on their face, they stood up and faced the ghost girl and newly freed celestellian.

“You.” They said, pointing Corvus. “Are going to stay here. And you’re going to help fix the absolute mess you created. You don’t get to have a happily ever after right away. Sure, you had “reasons” for going bad-shit insane, but I.don’t.fucking.care.” they seethed.

They let their finger fall and their shoulder sagged. “I went through hell because of you. I had to fight my own master only to lose him right after. I- I’m just so tired.” A few more tears escaped their eyes. They wiped them away with an angry gesture.

“ I am done being the hero. I am DONE being the one everyone relies on. Your turn. Since I’m mortal now anyways, I might as well go and raise sheep somewhere.”

They turned an exited the room.

_Hero…..You suffered a lot…._

The disembodied voice they had now learned to associate with Celestia rang through the air.

“Oh really you think? My, what _could_ have caused you to think that?” they replied with venom. They didn’t have anything left to lose anyway.

_But you have to remain on Earth to protect the humans….be their Guardian once again…_

The Hero looked to the Goddess that had just appeared in front of them in a flash of white light. Behind them, they could make out their friends, Stella, but also Corvus and Serena.

They looked at the smiling Goddess who was visibly proud of herself with a blank face.

Then their face contorted in a slightly twisted smile, and a nervous tick they had picked up over the month of fighting showed as their hands tapped their sides.

“No.”

_Wha-_

“I.Said.No.” they cut her off and offered her a not-very-friendly smile. “I am becoming human. Remember? I am not your dog to command as you wish anymore.”

The ethereal woman gasped and they heard a few gasp behind them too. Good.

“I don’t have to obey you. I won’t. Pick someone else from the Celestellians. I am done being your servant. I am done being a Hero. I am going to retire somewhere peaceful and live the rest of my human life like a normal **fucking** human.” The swear word stood out like a sore thumb in their sentence. In all their life they hadn’t swore before today. They also had never refused to help before.

People change.                                                  

They pointed a thumb behind them where they knew Corvus stood dumbfounded.

“Pick him for example? He can redeem himself this was. As for me ? I’m taking a well-deserved holiday. Since I lost my place in the stars with my friends, I might as well spend the rest of my life talking to them and hoping they can hear. Farewell, Celestia.”

And with that he passed the Goddess and walked back to the Starflight Express, their friends behind them and Stella who hurriedly followed.

“Wait! - _name of the hero-_  !” shouted Corvus.

The hero turned around.

“For what it’s worth….I am so, so sorry.” Said the Celestellian.

The hero looked at this mentor’s mentor for a few seconds. “If you really are, prove it then. Act like it.” Then turned back and resumed walking back to the train. Stella hovering over their shoulder worriedly. 


End file.
